Farah Davidson, the Squib
by tinselTwist97
Summary: A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Squibs are quite unusual, and that is exactly how Farah felt. She was quite unusual. Fortunately, she was on her way to making her own world very magical. OC


Farah was a simple girl. 20 years old, tall with dark hair and blue eyes, and currently a little bit over weight but she was trying to change that. She was constantly between worlds. Of course, not literally, but she lived between her reality, and the situations and events she thought up in her spare time. She had an older brother, and two younger step siblings, all of who to her dismay, had attended or were attending the Bundaber school- a school her parents, her grandparents and their parents had also attended. She of course knew exactly why she wasn't 'accepted', as they would say in the world she is now more accustomed to. She no longer lives with her family, which was a relief for her, and instead resides at a hostel at Stellenbosch University, somewhat near Cape Town in South Africa. She is entering her third year of studying Engineering, specialising in Electrical and Electronics. Here she has had a fairly normal life, with all the university experiences a student usually receives. She has made various friends from class and her hostel. She even had a kind of long-term boyfriend, however they ended the relationship the previous year. A very normal life.

She was lucky enough that she was fairly confident and had never really been teased here. Of course, no one here knew the exact word to use that word pierce her heart, because no one even understood what a Squib was, or had ever even heard of one. The word haunts her still, and she gets infuriated when she thinks of how she let the word control her life.

So yes, Farah was a simple girl, but she did not come from a simple life. A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Squibs are quite unusual, and that is exactly how Farah felt. She was quite unusual. In the muggle world she was never very normal, and always seemed a little bit out. For the wizarding world, her family in particular, she also never fit in. She wasn't allowed to attend Bundaber, which was the only school of witchcraft and wizardry in the continent of Africa, modelled after the legendary Hogwarts. She had never been there herself, but she knew a lot about Bundaber. She had dreamed of going there ever since she was old enough to understand the stories her parents told her of their times there. Of course, when she was eleven, waiting for her letter to arrive, everyone was disappointed. Even her grandmother, who had suspected that she was a Squib. So, for the last nine years, ever since it was confirmed that she was a Squib, she never really fit in with the Davidsons again, or any of the magic world really.

She was of course grateful that her father was still invested in her future, and slowly started exploring alternatives with her- in the muggle world of course. She then attended a muggle primary school, high school and now one of the best (muggle) universities in her country. Fortunately, she was very academic because naturally all her time went into her studies as a way of avoiding the world she would never fully be part of. Unfortunately, her father became so involved in her alternate life, that he became obsessed with the muggle world and eventually was more fascinated in it than his own marriage. That's why at the age of 14, Farah became a child of divorce, and received a new Step Mother a year later, who, although being a muggle, had produced two muggle born magical children, and so had fit in perfectly with Farah's fathers life. Another loss due to her father's involvement in her muggle life, was that he somewhat forced her into studying Engineering, which he was fascinated with because it showed how the muggles could really survive without magic, and just how resourceful they were. Although very good at maths, and somewhat good at science, Farah had never wanted to pursue Engineering, and was frankly forced into her current degree. Because according to her father, what she wanted to become was neither magical nor resourceful. All that it was, in his words, was "utter pretence and hogwash." But to Farah, acting was the only magic she had ever experienced in her life. The way she was able to become other people, living different lives, was the one thing she could do that gave her purpose. She was tired of never being able to fulfil the expectations that were placed on her. First, she was not and could never be a witch. And now, she feels she will never become an engineer. This was the year that her life was going to change, and she was going to make sure of that.


End file.
